My Lifesaver
by Kratly
Summary: I woke up with sweat all over my face, thank god it was a dream, ha ha, me and Ichigo. I stood up, I had fell on the floor, that could have been the reason I woke up, phew, it almost got sexual back there. When I had come to my scenes I couldn't help myself but laugh, what a joke.


I felt his weight, on my body, it was early in the morning, he moaned a little as he shifted position. Yeah, sounds like sex right? Well no, the dear Ichigo was just sleeping on me. During night it got cold, so i thought 'what's the worst that could happen' and climbed up to Ichigo, well, I think i got my answer, I can't breath right now.

I kicked him, it was only my head he was lying on. Happily for me he got woke up by his little sister, I felt him rub his chest against me some times before he sat op.

"Goodmorning Ichigo!"

I said blushing and smiling a little, I don't know what had got into me, normally, I hated this guy, but these past few days, I had almost felt in love with him, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, his friendly nature, his... Ichigo grabbed me, took me up in front of his face, looked at me with a 'lazy-ass-teenage-face' yawned and threw me in a bunch of laundry. Still after that, I felt in love with him.

"I'll be taking a bath now, and then go to school, I think.. Or something.. No matter what, don't run of, I'm not going to come get you out of trouble again, you know.."

He pulled up in his boxers and scratched his back, even though Ichigo is that person you don't want to mess with, I saw something else, all his feminin spot's, his cute face, lovely eyes, nice ass. I blushed. I had never looked at a guy like this.

I hided my head in my paws, I was only a stuffed plush, I had no chance with Ichigo. It's not everyday you hear about a teenager having sex with some stuffed animal.

"Kon? - Did you hear me? - Why are you all blushed? ... Seriously you're such a pervert!"

He had always thought I was thinking about girls, good for him, he didn't know what I was really thinking about. I wanted to hold him, yes, even kiss him. I hit myself in my stuffed little head, what was wrong with me, I'm the girls man, I like big boobs and...

Whatever... I could hear the water from the shower, I tiptoed out of the room, over to the bathroom door, you could always hear when there where some one in there, because of that, there was no lock, for a human it would be easy to open the door, but for a mere plushie, it was hard work, however, I succeeded, I ran over behind the toilet, he wouldn't see me there.

"Aw fuck, why am I this weird, it's a stuffed toy for gods sake.."

Eh? Me? I felt myself blush. He got out of the shower, I must have looked like a tomato, I blushed all over my little plush face, Ichigo's body was beatiful, suddenly in my daydream 'someone' grabbed my head, Ichigo!

He didn't look that happy, he bashed me down in the toilet seat a couple of times before he took me up, looked at me and then, totally unexpected kissed me, it felt wierd, to be in this state, and of course to be kissed by a guy, I grebbed his face, trying to drew myself closer to him, as he stopped the kiss.

"Your hairy.. Can you even make out?"

He didn't even wait for an answer before he tryed to push his tongue into my plush mouth, he stopped again and looked with some kind of weird face..

He took a bath towel around his waist still holding me in my lion mane, he went to his room, threw me at his bed, locked the door, and took of the towel, went over to the bed and looked at me, with lust in his eyes, it was kind of creepy, he was so huge.

Or rather, I was so small. He started searching my mouth when everything turned black.

"Kon? - You there, handsome?"

I woke up again, beneath Ichigo, he had his soul reaper outfit on, but wait a minute he only had that on when.. I looked at myself, I was in his body! Before I noticed he ran his tongue over my neck. Even tough this was better then before, it must have felt weird for him, he was kissing 'himself'.

He got his way trough with his tongue, rubbing it against 'mine' as he stopped, I started panting, this felt so wierd, I grabbed his cheeks, and rubbed 'my' nose against his, he took both hands on the back of my neck, kissing me on the cheek.

Even tough I normally am disgusted by homosexual stuff, being with Ichigo just wasn't the same, he saved my life so many times, he liked me even though I was anoying, he was everything to me, I blushed as I said:

"I love you"

I could feel him smile, I could feel his breath, his weight over me, I threw my arms around him, hugging him as tight as I could, I have to wonder, I could feel tears running down my cheeks, he licked them as they came.

It hit me this was so gay, what was I doing? Well at least I hadn't spread my legs for him, it couldn't be helped anyway, gender is no problem when your in love, that's what I thought.

This was the most lovely moment in my life so far. I was so happy, that I had the chance to get this moment, I could only thank Ichigo, if he hadn't saved me me that day when they where going to crush me as a soul candy, I gave him a little squeeze. If I could just stay like this.

"I love you too, also in plush form, I don't mind that"

"ARG!"

I woke up with sweat all over my face, thank god it was a dream, ha ha, me and Ichigo. I stood up, I had fell on the floor, that could have been the reason I woke up, phew, it almost got sexual back there. When I had come to my scenes I couldn't help myself but laugh, what a joke. Suddenly i felt a fist in my plushie lion head, I looked up, Ichigo!

"Shut the fuck up, it's four in the morning, you moron!"

He grabbed my head and threw me trough the room in anger, I landed at the table, I shook my head, even though it was only plush, it did hurt.

Then I got a 'great' idéa, once before a had though Ichigo was awake and then spoken to him, when I had said what they were going to be doing in school he had answerd 'toast with butter', it had been fun, and after that nightmare, I needed som fun.

I jumped over at his bed and crawled over to his head, I could help but think it was scary, it was like going in a monsters cave, he was so huge! I poked his nose, he didn't react.

"Ichigo, when you see Orihime, what do you think?"

I lean over to him and whispered in his ear 'she got big boobs', hoping I could manipulate with his brain to say it. It took some time before the big body reacted, first it made some weird snoring sounds, then he wrapped his arms around his pillow,

"I hate myself.. I killed my mom.."

Kon stopped. That was weird, why did he say that? Did Orihime remind him of his mom? I pushed him, I hoped it would make him stop thinking like that, I remembered that day, when Ichigo and Rukia had been fighting over Ichigo's 'guilt' about his mothers death, they hadn't been talking for a week after that, and non of them wanted to be with me either. Wait. Is this who I am? A egotist?

The only reason I was bad about it was because I was left alone. I hit myself in my plushie head, and then looked at Ichigo, I could see tears, he wasn't crying but, I think he was thinking about something that made him want to cry, I felt bad for him, and I felt bad about my self, as I said in the dream, he saved my life, and ever since all I had been was pain in the ass.

I hugged his face softly, my fabric got a little wet of the tears, but I didn't mind, everyone needs to be held when they are sad, even if they are a sleep, and the one holding them is a stupid selfish plush teddy. I fell a sleep.

"What the hell are you doing in my face!"

He kicked me into a wall before I even got to wake up. My head hurt, yet again. I sat there for a little while thinking about my weird dream and Ichigo crying that night.

I looked up at him, as he was standing there, changing into school uniform, well, I almost missed my dream there, he was attractive, he could get all the girls he wanted, then why, yes why did he not take a bath before leaving to school!

I stood up, running all that I could in this little lion plush body into his leg. He looked hatefully down at me.

"What do you want?"

"Ichigo, you have to take a bath before school, that's a must!"

I grabbed his leg, even though I was quite dizzy, he started to kick around with his leg to get me of, but I am a fighter, so I kept on. But then i slipped of, flying up in the ceiling and then down in Ichigo's hair.

He had already started to continue taking cloth on, not even bothering himself to take me of his head a kick/push/hit me away. I was up high, I felt like getting sick, happily for him, a plush can't trough up. I grabbed his hair so that I wouldn't fell of just because of his violent movements. I fell down, but grabbed his shoulder.

"Oi oi, Ichigo, put me down, I have stuff to do!"

He shortly looked back over his shoulder, glaring at me with a look that said 'don't-fuck-with-me' I tryed to hide my head in his t-shirt but my head was too big.

He grabbed me, and held me out in front of him, I got a flashback, from the dream, when he came out of the bath, and kissed me, what if it was about to happen again, would I be okay with it? He shook his head slowly and then looked at me again.

"I don't have any porn, and you haven't got a dick, so what is it you have to do? I think you should take a bath, you smell like mold..."

He threw me over in the bed, and grabbed his bag, I got a shock when someone jumped up in his window, the breeze of air from the jump hit me. Ichigo just looked at the person.

Wait, that smell, I turned around, and looked, Rukia! And the way she landed made me see the good spot from the morning, but next as she steped down from the window she stepped at me. beatifull pain.

"Are you ready?" she asked

"Yeah, let's go" he replied.

And then there was me, with a foot in my head, they ran of to school. Alone again, I scent another sweet smell, but it wasn't Rukia. I smelled around me, and then found myself smelling Ichigo's clothes, the once he had left this morning, he didn't smell bad, not at all.

I hugged the t-shirt. What was wrong with me, why wasn't I my old self.

Ichigo didn't have any boobs, the beatifull soft, smooth, big boobs. He only had something I used now and then when I was in his body, but that wasn't quit my style of entertainment.

But somehow somthing told me that I didn't need sex, as long as I had him. I think I am going insane. After yet another long day with playing dead everytime someone felt like entering Ichigo's room, finally it was Ichigo himself. He didn't even look around before he just threw his bag, wich of course landed in my head.

"Sorry"

He mumbled when he saw me, I got myself free from the bag and ran over the floor over to him, I put my arms in the air, like kids to when they want to get up, Ichigo stared at me, but then helped me up, sat me on his lap, he was..

Looking into his closet from there, what was fun about that? Sometimes I felt like I should say something to him, make him laugh or get happy. I just never knew what to say. I just sat there, looking up at him, at the human, the huge human.

"What are you staring at, pervert?"

He snapped as looking down at me, I felt a sweat drop run down my neck, before I knew it, and ran op his leg up to his stomach and hugged it. He got a weird expression on his face, not that, his face is always weird. He shook his head ready to take me, as I started talking wich made him stop.

"Ichigo, did I ever tell you how greatfull I am that you saved me that day? Actually, I appreciate everytime you have saved me, without you, I would never have got a life. If there is anything I can ever do for you, please tell me, I'll do my best!"

He smiled, I did it, I made Ichigo smile! I could almost dance around on his lap, but right now, hugging him was better, for some weird reason I was hoping he would say I could give him a kiss, but that wouldn't happen, I knew that.

I had always known that. Ichigo wasn't the person who loved someone that way, I accepted, it would also get pretty awkward, we're both guys, and will probably have to see each other every day for the rest of our lives, so that kind of situation wouldn't be that smart.

"Kon, you don't have to thank me, a person like you, even though they call you a modsoul now dosen't deserve to die, just because he isn't like all the others, that's what I like about you, even though you should be like all the others, you ain't, you are yourself, and that's the best thing a person can ever be, itself."

Tears? Eh, now that was gay, I got tears in my eyes, I grabbed Ichigo's t-shirt and hid my head in it so he couldn't see the tears, I knew already then that he could see it on the t-shirt because it would get a little wet spot, but still, as long as he didn't see me cry, it was okay.

Or, so I thought. He grabbed me, and placed me at his chest, i crawled up and continued hugging him, now at his neck, that was also easier for my short arms, I felt one of his hands in my back..

"Come on little man, no need to cry"

How can you say that, you don't know how it feels to be the weak one, the one that is always saved and has favors in debt. I was helpless, everyone could tear me apart and throw me away, but even though Ichigo hated me at days, he hadn't done it yet, I didn't understand him, I felt so ashamed.

I was such an idiot, and still he was there for me, I climbed up further, and held my arms around his head, only inches from his lips, I couldn't help it, even though he was a guy, I was deeply in love with him.


End file.
